The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
A wide variety of downhole tools may be used within a wellbore in connection with producing hydrocarbons from oil and gas wells. Downhole tools such as frac plugs, bridge plugs, and packers, for example, may be used to seal a component against a casing along the wellbore wall or to isolate one pressure zone of formation from another. In addition, perforating guns may be used to create perforations through the casing and into the formation to produce hydrocarbons.
Often times, however, it is desirable to use a downhole tool to perform various intervention operations, which maintain and/or optimize the production of a well. Existing tools are used to perform a variety of intervention operations. However, these tools are not capable of monitoring operational parameters during an intervention operation. Instead, with previous intervention tools, a desired operational parameter is measured by a separate tool, which measures the desired operational parameter only after the intervention operation is completed. As such, an operator may not know if an intervention operation is successful or not until after the operation is complete.
Accordingly, a need exists for a downhole tool for performing an intervention operation, which includes one or more sensors for measuring operational parameters of the intervention operation.